ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Finitevus
| addcharcat# = }} Doctor Finitevus is a fictional character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' comic series. He was formerly a part of the Dark Legion under the unofficial title of "Technomage", as well as being a "deputy Guardian", of sorts. Before appearing in his current incarnation, however, he was an unnamed scientist from the echidna city of Albion. An anthropomorphic Echidna, Finitevus' fur was originally red like most echidnas but became entirely white after his transformation, except for the black collar on the chest similar to Knuckles the Echidna's symbol and Lara-Su's birthmark. Finitevus has dreadlocks like all echidnas, and on his forehead rests a swirling pattern. His eyes, originally purple, came to have black sclera and yellow irises and are not in any way unnatural despite their strange appearance. Dr. Finitevus wears a silver belt with a crescent moon symbol on the buckle and a black cape with horizontal white and black stripes on the inside, which is held by a golden clasp inscribed with an identical symbol. (The cape's design differs between the actual story and Finitevus' biography page. In Finitevus' story appearances, his cape is black inside and out and has a golden star surrounded by several rings on the front.) Unlike the rest of the Dark Legion he infiltrated for a time, Finitevus' forearms and lower legs are covered with black guards or sleeves adorned with Warp Rings, while his hands and feet are wrapped in bandages like a mummy rather than having mechanical parts. (Ian Flynn, the writer for the Sonic the Hedgehog comics, has stated on his website that for as long as he has creative control over Finitevus, he will remain completely organic.) History Albion Scientist Before becoming an albino Echidna with Chaos energy-manipulating powers, Dr. Finitevus was an ordinary echidna residing in Albion. An ambitious and brilliant scientist, he was particularly interested in Chaos energy and offered promising talent in Albion's research of Chaos radiation. One of Finitevus's many inventions was the Chaos Siphon Suit, based off the design of Dimitri and Edmund's original Chaos Syphon. When Knuckles evolved and wielded power even greater than Dimitri in his Enerjak form, the Albion High Council voted to drain the immense power from Knuckles in order to prevent him from becoming a threat. Their original attempt failed, which caused Knuckles to evolve even faster into Chaos Knuckles. Following this, Albion sought to use Finitevus' Chaos Siphon Suit to drain the immense power from Knuckles as a backup plan. (StH: #94, #182) Transformation and Betrayal Knuckles was recaptured by the two bounty hunters Nic and Nack the Weasel, by whom he was handed over to Albion. Finitevus then started using the Chaos Siphon Suit on Knuckles. Although initially it seemed to be working, the process was interrupted by Charmy Bee and his girlfriend, Saffron, resulting in Finitevus absorbing the Chaos energies into himself. This mass intake of Chaos radiation not only mutated Finitevus into an albino Echidna, but corrupted his mind into believing the world was corrupt and needed to be purged. The interruption also allowed Knuckles to remain in his Chaos-form, becoming even more powerful than he had been before the ill-advised attempt. (StH: #94, #182) Due to the vast amounts of Chaos radiation he was imbued with through the Chaos Siphon Suit, Finitevus's mutations went beyond physical. He learned to gain mastery over the Chaos Force, using it to create the Warp Ring as a means of fast travel. Additionally however, Finitevus's views of the world had been warped and distorted as well. He began expressing beliefs that the world was corrupt and had to be purged. Upon realizing the effects the Chaos radiation had on his psyche and the danger he posed with his mastery of the Chaos Force, the Albion Council voted to have him euthanized. However, he saw through their plans and escaped captivity via Warp Ring before the Albion Security Team could stop him. To exact his revenge, Finitevus returned to Albion and sabotaged its defenses. He then manipulated the Eggman Empire into invading Albion and killed all of its citizens. He then moved onto planning his next move. (StH: #182) Member of the Dark Legion Following Albion's destruction, Dr. Finitevus joined the Dark Legion and offered to save a dying Dimitri, no one knowing that he had ulterior motives in mind, namely learning more of the nature of Chaos by dissecting Dimitri's body. Finitevus did indeed save Dimitri, but at the cost of his body, leaving him as a floating head in a glass ball. It has been assumed that the doctor told the rest of the Dark Legion that Dimitri had died during the operation, as Lien-Da apparently thought he was dead. Finitevus then captured the Brotherhood of Guardians (minus Locke) to study how their bloodline could manipulate Chaos energies. Finitevus had also captured former Dark Legion Grandmaster Moritori Rex, as he had pretended to be the Guardian Tobor for years. After learning all he could, Finitevus threw the Brotherhood and Moritori into the Twilight Zone. (StH: #183) Finitevus first became known to Knuckles and the Chaotix when they went to Angel Island to help rescue Locke. The Dark Legion's technomage and a personal confidant to the Legion's acting ruler Lien-Da, Finitevus demonstrated his utter disgust at the civilian Echidnas' beliefs in the Avatar. When an Echidna couple asked Knuckles, who they believed to be the Avatar, to heal their daughter's blindness, Finitevus snapped at them, angry at how they believed in the prophecy of the Avatar and how they showed no appreciation for the Legion's assistance to their family, or how they refused to allow the Legion to replace their daughter's eyes with cybernetic ones. (StH: #139) While Knuckles entered the Master Emerald Chamber, Lien-Da and Finitevus watched, and while Lien-Da insulted Knuckles, Finitevus remained silent. Later, when Knuckles and the others were forming a plan to rescue Locke from the Dingoes, Finitevus took part in the meeting, but never actually said anything. Finitevus was one of many Echidnas who stayed at the Master Emerald Chamber during the mission, and when Hunter arrived he stood poised to defend it. After Hunter transported Remington and numerous other Echidnas to Dr. Eggman's Egg Grape Chambers, Finitevus began his attack. According to Archimedes, Finitevus was also defeated by Hunter. However, no one knew that the doctor had simply used Hunter's attack to mask his own escape. (StH: #140, #141) The Enerjak Agenda With everyone assuming Finitevus to have been captured, the mad scientist took this chance to free Remington from his captivity in the Egg Grape Chambers and heal him back to health. Hoping to use someone from the bloodline of Edmund or Dimitri to create a new Enerjak, Finitevus informed the amnesia-riddled Remington of his heritage as the son of Kragok and replaced parts of his body with cybernetics, turning him into a member of the Dark Legion. Now aware of his birthright, Remington went off to contest Lien-Da for control of the Dark Legion. However, Dr. Finitevus eventually decided that Knuckles would serve best as the new Enerjak. (StH: #165, #183) After laying low for some time, Dr. Finitevus saved Scourge the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat from Shadow the Hedgehog's wrath, providing them with a Warp Ring to escape. He then asked for their help in return, and they accepted. Finitevus and his new minions then broke into Eggman's Egg Grape Chamber, where they freed the Destructix. Having been abandoned by their former master Mammoth Mogul, the Destructix became the servants of Dr. Finitevus. Finitevus and his growing army then headed to an ancient military base, where the doctor stole some data from the long-running robotic guard, Isaac. Finitevus also planned to use some old missiles within the base, but Rouge betrayed him here and sabotaged the missiles, not approving of such potential destruction. Finitevus then sent the Destructix and Scourge after Rouge, but she escaped to Knothole with one of Finitevus's Warp Rings. Thanks to a deal made by Fiona Fox, the Destructix and Scourge got the Warp Ring back to Finitevus without having to capture Rouge. (StH: #161, #165) Following this, Finitevus showed up on Angel Island and helped Locke prevent the Master Emerald from being summoned by A.D.A.M. - Eggman's computer virus "son" gone rampant. The doctor would need the emerald for his own plans.(StH: #169) Not long after this, a group of Dingoes attacked the now small village of Echidnaopolis, only to be stopped by none other than the Destructix. Locke arrived as soon as this happened, only to find Dr. Finitevus explaining that he had "reformed" the Destructix and they had come to protect Angel Island. Locke was skeptical, so the doctor brought forth Dimitri to help convince Locke of his motives. Finitevus then gave Locke a Warp Ring, telling him to use it to find his forefathers, the Brotherhood of Guardians while he guarded the emerald and echidnas with the Destructix. As a final push, Finitevus asked Locke if he should contact Knuckles for assistance. Locke, who had been having arguments with his son lately, immediately said "no" and left, though not before telling Finitevus that he'd be checking up on him. As soon as Locke left, however, Finitevus commented this was "all too easy" and led Dimitri into the Master Emerald chamber. There, he told Dimitri his ultimate goal was to revive Enerjak and use him to crush the Dingo Regime and reunify the splintered Dark Legion. In actuality, Finitevus had hoped to revive Enerjak to destroy the world, which he felt to be corrupt beyond repair. However, he tricked Dimitri into believing he'd be the one revived as Enerjak so that he'd help convince Locke to leave.(StH: #171) During the Egg Fleet's attack on New Mobotropolis, Scourge reported to Finitevus (who was busy performing some sort of ritual on the Master Emerald) that Dimitri had fled, apparently no longer trusting the doctor. However, Finitevus was not distressed. In fact, Finitevus was happy that Dimitri had left, as he was hoping he would. Scourge, though confused, dismissed it and left. Not long after this, Scourge and his new girlfriend reported to the doctor that the Dingoes were launching another attack on Echidnaopolis, and that the Flame Legion and Frost Legion had figured out that Finitevus was up to something and decided to work together to stop him. Finitevus thought neither as threats, and simply headed back to the Master Emerald Chamber. A few seconds later, the new Enerjak appeared in front of Scourge and Fiona. Not long after this, Finitevus sent the Destructix (Scourge and Fiona included) to guard a weapon that the Brotherhood had designed solely to destroy Enerjak should he ever return. (StH: #177, #180, #183) The new Enerjak was later revealed to be none other than Knuckles. Earlier, when he had come back to Angel Island to liberate it from the Dingoes and patch things up with his father, the Destructix ambushed and captured him. They then handed him over to the Flame and Frost Legions, who in turn handed him over to Dr. Finitevus and the Grandmasters Lien-Da and Remington. Knuckles demanded an explanation from Finitevus for Remington's apparent amnesia, and the doctor explained how he had saved Remington from Eggman's Egg Grapes, which had drained him of his memories. Finitevus then told Knuckles 90% of the Echidna population had been slain by the Eggman Empire, including those in Albion, (though Finitevus left out that he was the one responsible for the death of the Echidnas in Albion) leaving Knuckles speechless. The doctor continued to explain how he had gotten Lien-Da and Remington to work together, promising some of the Master Emerald's power so they could crush the Dingoes. But Knuckles, thinking it was his responsibility to stop the Dingoes, started taking the Master Emerald's power himself. Lien-Da and Remington tried to stop him, but Finitevus revealed how Knuckles taking the Master Emerald's power was part of his plan. Deprived of the power they'd been promised, Lien-Da and Remington then quickly retreated to rally their forces against this new threat, as Finitevus convinced Knuckles (who had taken most of the Master Emerald's power and was now brainwashed by a spell Finitevus put on the emerald) to become the new Enerjak. Knuckles' old mentor, Archimedes, had witnessed all of these events, attempting to contact Knuckles through telepathy though to no avail. (StH: #181) Later, while Enerjak was out on his rampage through Mobius, Sonic and Tails came to the Master Emerald Chamber, looking for Knuckles(not knowing he was the new Enerjak). While the duo searched, Finitevus simply hid from their sight. (StH: #181) After Enerjak had escaped from Dr. Eggman's Egg Grapes and destroyed much of New Megaopolis as well as the Egg Fleet, he had found that the Egg Grapes had drained much power from him and so he teleported back to the Master Emerald Chamber on Angel Island, where Dr. Finitevus was still hiding. Finitevus had started repowering Enerjak with the emerald when, suddenly, Sonic entered the chamber (Spindashing Finitevus in the process) and used this as a chance to take some of the Master Emerald's power, becoming Super Sonic once more. However, Finitevus actually seemed delighted about this. A while before the new Enerjak was made, Finitevus explained his motives to Scourge. He was angry at the fact that many generations of Guardians and Dark Legion Grandmasters had accomplished nothing short of ruining the lives of countless echidna families, and believed the world was irreparably corrupt and needed to be destroyed so it could be revived anew. He had decided to use Enerjak to cleanse the planet, thinking it fitting that as the war between the Brotherhood and Grandmasters began with him, it, along with everything else, would be ended by him. (StH: #183) While Finitevus anticipated that Sonic, like Knuckles, would fall victim to his spell, Sonic's positive aura somehow prevented the hex from affecting him. Curious but unconcerned, Dr. Finitevus watched as Super Sonic and Enerjak did battle above Angel Island, thinking that two super-powered beings fighting would destroy the world all the more efficiently. When confronted by Julie-Su and Archimedes, who demanded that he return Knuckles to normal, Finitevus replied calmly that even had he wanted to, he couldn't. As insurance against the efforts of Knuckles' various allies, he had "locked" his spell on the Master Emerald, preventing anyone from tapping into it and thus helping Knuckles, taunting that it could only be broken by someone sacrificing him or herself. Julie-Su and Archimedes were both willing, shocking the doctor, but then Locke stepped forward, hoping to mitigate his failures as a father. Finitevus attacked the trio, determined to prevent them from interfering, but was then teleported away by Archimedes long enough for Locke to fulfill his task. Returning, Dr. Finitevus was attacked by a vengeful Knuckles, who knocked him to the edge of the island. Knuckles demanded he get back up, but Finitevus merely smiled and allowed himself to drop, falling into a Warp Ring. (StH: #184) Knuckles's Pursuit Following Dr. Eggman's apparent defeat, Knuckles would set out in search of Dr. Finitevus. (StH: #200 SU: #9) Personality Finitevus is among the more audacious villains, having acquired his minions by rescuing them from the antagonism of some of his most dangerous possible opponents, such as Dr. Eggman. Finitevus varies in his involvement, only interfering in the schemes of others if his own are threatened. He also takes Dark Legion contempt of Angel Island Echidnas to the extreme, similar in fashion to the hatred of the Guardian Spectre towards members of the Legion. Finitevus is a master manipulator, having managed to send away Locke from the Master Emerald, trick Dimitri into believing he wanted to help him and trick Lien-Da, not to mention a corrupted Remington, into believing the same. Indeed, his plans advanced in the background without any third parties being any the wiser. Though originally he was fully dedicated to Albion's ideals, his transformation left him with a vehement hatred of Mobius' current state of society and an apparent wish to see the world demolished and rebuilt as he believes it should be. Unfortunately, for all his insanity he retains enough awareness of right and wrong and the world around him to recognize what his actions are bringing about, but simply doesn't care. His reasons for recreating Enerjak are as follows: he feels that the Brotherhood and the Dark Legion have accomplished nothing in their generations of conflict, and that it is only fitting that Enerjak end the conflict since he was its progenitor. He is well-spoken and intelligent, but has a strong temper, occasionally giving into rage. As he sees the world and its people as corrupt, he is unable to find any good; thus, when Julie-Su, Archimedes and Locke are all willing to sacrifice themselves to save Knuckles, he becomes enraged, not understanding why they'd give up their own lives; indeed, he set the hex that way thinking no one would willingly kill themselves for the sake of another. He is unable to understand self-sacrifice; he only helps others to ultimately serve himself, often placing them in his debt so that they are forced to assist him in return. It also seems that Finitevus was not honest with both his plans and his own allies, as Scourge was shown to be clueless about Finitevus' goals, even after a lengthy elaboration that culminated into a history lecture and only left Scourge even more bewildered. Powers Dr. Finitevus is an insane genius of a caliber rivaling that of Dimitri or Dr. Eggman. Due to the accident involving Chaos Knuckles and his Chaos Siphon suit, which resulted in his transformation into a "photonegative" of Chaos Knuckles, he commands a corrupted form of Chaos energy that is black instead of the usual green and has possibly combined it somehow with another type of power derived from science or magic. Whatever the nature of this corruption, Finitevus can duplicate any ability used by a wielder of pure Chaos energy, as demonstrated by his use of Chaos Control to teleport to the Chaos Chamber and to help Locke hold the Master Emerald. The nature of his powers also apparently thwarts certain detection methods, as demonstrated by the failure of Hunter's scanner to register Finitevus. He appears to have achieved incredible mastery of his powers, to the point where he can use the energies to create a brainwashing spell, like the one that persuaded Knuckles to become Enerjak, in order to render his victims docile and receptive to his commands. These powers were also put to use in a number of inventions, including the Warp Rings. Unlike most members of the Dark Legion, Dr. Finitevus has no cybernetic alterations, but he does have some sort of holders for his Warp Rings on his arms and legs. It has been seen that he can control his Warp Rings from these holders with a thought and he seems to also be able to activate them while they are still in the holder to allow him to use his hands on objects at a distance. Background Information *It has been hinted that Finitevus is related to Dimitri, as during the Mobius:25 Years Later arc, Dimitri mentioned that he "has not been so ashamed of his bloodline since he worked with Dr. Finitevus." However, series writer Ian Flynn has stated that Dimitri's shame was directed towards himself for working alongside Finitevus. *Finitevus bares a heavy resemblance to the character Dr. Zachary from Sonic the Comic. The main villain of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Lord Pir'Oth Ix, also resembles Finitevus. *When penciller Jon Gray was first developing Finitevus's design, an early sketch had the diamond mark on his forehead replaced with a bandanna bearing a skull that covered a third eye in the middle of his forehead. While very interesting, this rendition was scrapped as Finitevus's character was described as already being creepy enough without becoming horrifying. The drawing can still be found on Gray's website, Dubworks. *Many fans also believe Doctor Finitevus to be involved at some point with Lien-Da, and think that he may be Rutan's father in Mobius: X Years Later. *It is unknown why Dr. Finitevus was not hunted down and eliminated by Sir Connery given his use of corrupted Chaos energy. Perhaps Sir Connery were unable to distinguish the corrupt form of chaos energy from the regular kind, or Finitevus' use of it was not particularly malevolent. It is also possible that Connery was unable to reach Finitevus while he was a member of the Dark Legion. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Archie Comics supervillains Category:Animal supervillains Category:Fictional monotremes Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional mad scientists Category:Fictional cult leaders Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Fictional people with albinism Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2004